Wedding Preparations
by morbidsweetie13
Summary: A collaboration fic with sweetangel014, author of the prequel, The Proposal. Rated T but may go to M. Chrome and Hibari got engaged, but why did it suddenly get so complicated?


**.**

**Wedding Preparations **

**.**

a collaboration by **sweetangel014** and **morbidsweetie013**

A/N: sa014: (Looks up) I still don't get why you put a 013 in your pen name. It looks like mine that has been plagiarized then revised.

**ms013: Don't be so dramatic, cuz' (yes, we're cousins), think of it as a… tribute for you (**_**snickers**_**)**

sa014: Whatever, now to business; thanks for those who have reviewed my oneshot story; **The Proposal**, aka the prequel to this story. I would like to thank the following for being the first five to review that story: **Ayumi Ren Naoe Shizuka****, ****, ****xSkywires****, ****Merisela** and **fuwacchi **!

**ms013: Pfft, funny story about the pepper scene-**

sa014: Shut it! Now, without further ado, here's the sequel. Please enjoy!

**ms013: OH! And it's rated T but if I "accidentally" write things that might get a little steamy, I might rate it on M in my account ;)**

sa014: …you perv… You're corrupting the minds of readers everywhere!

**ms013: Hey, I'm just giving what the readers want! Have you ever even read a single 1896 lemon? Or any kind of lemon for that matter? It's not like we're underage-**

sa014: I don't read lemon, I just like the M stories because of their plot, not the *ahem* scenes.

**ms013: You're such a killjoy, anyways, if you guys want a lemon, just PM me and we'll get this show on the road!**

.

**Prologue**

.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning.

The birds are singing, children paying outside, flowers blooming in the season of spring. A groan came from the crimson comforters and a mop of purple hair poked out of the blankets. Chrome squinted from the sunlight that managed to slither from the blinds of the window directly to her line of vision. She turned her back from it and opted on cuddling on her fiancé's warm body and stay there for the entire day. Hibari woke up from his light slumber when he felt her snuggle up to his chest. He didn't say anything and just wrapped an arm on her waist. They just lay there with no sound except their gentle breathing. All is seemed to be at peace before…

Knock! Knock!

"Chrome-chan, are you awake? We need to talk to you!"

Chrome's eyes opened with panic running through her veins. She sat up, much to Hibari's disapproval, and took the thin blanket underneath the comforter and covered herself as she tried to find her robe in her closet. Hibari just stayed in her large bed, his bare chest exposed for the world to see and just laying there like he had no intention of getting up. Chrome ran her fingers to comb her hair as she threw Hibari his pants and boxers; clearly saying he had to dress up. She closed her bed room door and crossed her small living room and opened the door to reveal Kyoko, Haru and Bianchi. She blinked in surprise as the girls entered her apartment with a bunch of magazines, paper bags and scrapbooks in hand.

Hibari came out, wearing his clothes from yesterday and went into the bathroom, ignoring the visitors altogether. Chrome gestured for them to take a seat and went into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. Bianchi sat on the recliner and smiled at the picture that was framed on the coffee table. Haru and Kyoko sat side-by-side on the sofa as they spread out the different magazines and scrapbooks that were filled with different drawings and pictures of gowns and weddings of celebrities. Chrome excused herself and went inside her bedroom and came out moments later in a lavender sundress and her hair thoroughly combed. Hibari came out of the bathroom and said, "I'm going to go see the infant and the herbivores."

"Is it a mission?"

"No, he just said all the men are to meet in the head quarters with Giannini and the Varia herbivores will be there as well. I'll see you later."

"…alright, be careful"

He gave her a kiss on the lips, earning an 'awww' from Haru and Kyoko and left without another word. Chrome blushed and looked at the papers that had spread on her table, "… a-ano… what's all this?" Kyoko is wearing a yellow shirt and white plaid skirt and her hair pinned up with numerous hair clips and Haru is wearing a navy blue hoodie and skinny jeans with her hair in its usual ponytail and Bianchi still looks the same. Bianchi smiled and said, "We're going to help you find the perfect gown! You're the first one in our group to get married. Even Tsuna hasn't stepped up to popping the question, ne Kyoko-chan?" Kyoko blushed and mumbled something about not having the right time. Haru stood up and examined Chrome from top to bottom, making Chrome blush under her intense gaze.

Haru tapped her chin and whipped out a pencil and a sketch pad, "It will be good if you will have a Sheath-style gown, with a high neckline and a natural type for the waistline!" she said as she began to sketch the drawing with lightning speed. "aaaand- voila! It's done!" she stated happily with record of 10.5 seconds. She laid it down so they can see and the girls are awed at the flawless design. Haru looks proudly at her design and placed the pencil at the back of her ear, "Well, what do you think?" she asked

"Haru-chan, you've outdone yourself!" Kyoko replied, admiring the flawless design.

"It's beautiful!" Chrome answered, tracing her fingertip on the outline of the designed dress. Bianchi nodded in approval, "This will really go well with Chrome's figure"

"Well, making cosplay costumes had bore its fruit!" Haru said, scratching the back of her head sheepishly

"Now don't be so modest! What would the color be?" Kyoko asked as they sat down and took a sample book of colored silk fabrics. "How about lime green?" Kyoko suggested as they studied each shade. Bianchi scrunched her nose, "No girl would good in lime green. What's Hibari's favorite color, Chrome? Surely he would tell you that."

"He seems partial to all the shades of purple so…"

"Eck, I'm tired of seeing them in purple. Besides, it will clash with Chrome-chan's hair. How do you feel about ivory?" Haru asked as she showed a picture of a gown with detailed beadwork and it's veil as long as the gown itself.

"Ivory's nice…"

"The how about this; Chrome's dressed in an ivory gown while we're dressed in pink silk? Her bouquet will be filled with different colored flowers and our will be purely white ones!"

"Wow, Bianchi, you really know all about wedding gowns" Haru marveled

"Of course, I'm going to marry Reborn so I should get some practice!"

* * *

Reborn felt a shiver on his spine as he stood on top of the table, waiting for the other guardians to arrive. Tsuna is sitting on his chair, as if thinking deeply about something while Gokudera was itching to fight with a chuckling Yamamoto while Ryohei, Hibari and the Varia Familgia are yet to arrive. Gokudera straightened his tie as he huff an annoyed breath from Yamamoto's optimistic statements. The door opened to reveal the usually-hyped Ryohei greeting everyone a good morning with Hibari on tow. They sat on the chairs of the circular table with one chair next to Hibari's vacant since it is Chrome's chair. Reborn stood up with his priest costume, earning a few questioning glances from the men, "What? It's not like you don't all know about Hibari's wedding. We're gathered here today, to discuss the wedding reception and Hibari's stag party."

Hibari flatly declined, "I refuse to have a bachelor party."

Reborn just grinned and continued as if no one interrupted him, "We will invite some families who can be potential allies. Of course, we're inviting the Bovino, Chiavarone and the Tomaso Familgias. This wedding will be a link bridge for making the Vongola a more influential family." He stated as he stroked the false beard in a casual fashion. Everyone is silent, not really finding their voice to say their opinions, then Hibari stood up and glared viciously at Reborn, but the sun Arcobaleno seemed to be unfazed by it and his usual grin stayed in place, "I though I have told you infant, my wedding is not an alliance meeting."

Reborn petted a just woken Leon and looked at the fuming Hibari, "And it's not going to be. Think of it as a friendship forming event. The Vongola Cloud guardian marrying the Vongola Mist guardian is definitely a big celebration and everyone in the mafia world will know about it. It's like saying to the world that Chrome now belongs to you and maybe Katou Julie might back off…" he trailed off as he saw Hibari's jaws clench. Yes, Julie, Shimon Familgia's resident skirt chaser. He had been stalking Chrome in such a degree she had to use one of her illusions just to run away from him. His hands started to itch to bite that man to death in the worst ways as possible.

"We'll make this wedding the best to the extreme!" Ryohei suddenly shouted, punching his upwards. Gokudera felt a vein pop near his temple and said, "Wait just a moment, why are we so concerned about this wedding anyways? If the groom doesn't want it then fine. We won't waste jyuundaime's time trying to convince that bastard to-"

"I'll do it"

Tsuna smiled at Hibari and stood up, effectively shutting up Gokudera who was about to retort, "Maa maa. We must remind ourselves this is the biggest day of Hibari and Chrome's lives. We must show them our support and wish them happiness, ne, Gokudera-kun?"

"H-hai, jyuundaime"

"VOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone except Reborn and Tsuna flinched when they heard a familiar battle cry, making Yamamoto chuckle in response.

"Ushishishi, looks like we made it without getting lost, ne, Squ-senpai?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU CROWN-WEARING TRASH!"

Reborn looks at the door expectedly and said, "Looks like the Varia has arrived"

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the prologue. We'll be updating in two days or so. R&R people~! Comments and suggestions are welcome as well as constructive criticism but not flames.

sa014: I can't believe Chrome and Hibari did it while they're not even married yet!

ms013: Who cares, as long as Hibari gets to be naked, no one cares or will be complaining (drool!)

Both: Ja ne, minna-san!


End file.
